Back to December One shot
by mpa123
Summary: this is not part of the enchanted series... its a one shot for something else.  A taylor swift song fic! not part og enchanted though! James/oc


Back to December

Don't you ever wish you could have changed thing that had happened that night?

The night when the only person you loved went away?

I do. I remember like it was yesterday.

"_I wouldn't leave you!"_

"_James don't you understand that I cant deal with this life constantly wondering when you are coming home" I said wishing he could just stop arguing with me._

"_Elli I wont do anything to hurt you, you know that"_

"_I'm sorry James… its not meant to be if we feel like this"_

"_Elizabeth Jane Austin! Listen to me…I love you"_

"_Goodbye James"_

Yea I remember that.

It has been six months since me and the famous James Maslow broke up.

I live alone now, and single.

Every once in awhile I'll see him on the cover of a magazine with the guys, or alone. It only makes me miss him more.

He treated me right and I didn't even notice. That night I was afraid of getting my heart broken and I broke it by being the one to end it.

I know I broke his heart to and I feel guilty about, actually no I **Regret **it.

I only wish I could be with him again… him giving me roses every time he comes home, and this time I wouldn't leave them there with no water or sunlight. I wouldn't let them die.

I don't know how I could get to him though, I erased his number so I wouldn't be tempted to call him even though he called and left messages constantly until he finally realized I would never call back.

Finally getting out of bed to go to work I put on a black skirt and a pink worktop.

I was a veterinarian and I hen put on a white coat over it.

I soon drove to work grabbing coffee. Here in LA a lot of people have dogs, cats, birds, and all kinds of things so we are usually busy.

**2 hours later**

I was finally finished healing some cat back to heath and I worked around the doctor's office until someone would come in. it was actually not very busy for the first time in awhile.

The secretary was at the front of the office where I couldn't see anyone who came in. only until she called me.

I finished cleaning the area when I heard someone run in the office.

"My friends dog is really sick so I was hoping if I could get him checked?"

"Sure ill have a vet look at it shortly"

Emma (the secretary) walked in and told me to take a look.

"ok tell him to come right in" I said smiling.

Just then the man came in and smiled.

I almost didn't recognize him. He was a tall blonde, vans, and a jacket.

"Melanie?"

"Kendall?"

He smiled like a mission accomplished.

"Hey how are you"

"I'm fine…" I wanted to ask how James was, but that might be like I'm asking too much.

"Good… I missed having you as a friend" I smiled at this, Kendall was always a good friend to me.

" So when did you become a vet?"

I paused…it was shortly after I broke up with James cause I had just gotten out of medical school.

"Uh…well… It was a While ago"

Kendall nodded in undertandment.

He knew I wanted to know how James was, but I could tell he wanted me to say it.

Its just I was never the same after December. The month I broke up with him.

"Uh…um…how is he…I mean James"

Just then someone ran in and asked,

"How is he?"

Kendall looked at me and smiled and looked at me.

"Well why don't you ask your self."

Then Kendall left.

And staring back at me was the one I loved/loved

"Melanie?" James asked.

I stood silent.

"Um… your dog is fine he just has a cold, I'll prescribe you some meds"

I then turned away not being able to deal with this.

"Thank you…Melanie do you think we could talk?"He asked.

Oh shit! I knew this was coming.

I then turned around and stared at his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I actually am gonna be very busy all day today"

"So maybe later"

I let out a breath from holding it in too long and said,

"Yea"

I then gave him a prescription and he smiled at me and walked away.

When I finally thought he was gone he came back.

"Oh and… thank you…ill talk to you later," he said smiling.

I smiled back at him for the first time in a long while.

Later on

I was back home not even believing that I saw him at where I work.

And speak of the devil my phone rang with an unknown number.

"Hello"

"Hey" it was James.

"hi um… I don't think we should talk over the phone…would you like to comeover?"

I asked suddenly feeling fearless.

'Yea ofcourse"

I then gave him my address and waited.

I didn't even bother changing.

He already saw me today and changing for him woyld give him the wrong idea.

Even though I still love him I was just to stubborn and stupid to ignore him when he called after we broke up.

Finally there was a knock on the door.

I let him in.

"Hey…so about what we need to talk about…" he said.

I could tell he was hesitating, but there was so much I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry!' I blurted out.

This took him by surprise I could tell.

"I… never should have let you go. I was so stubborn. I wanted to be the one with the last word, and I ignored you. I wanted to be with you again so badly. I thought you hated me. Right now you might be thinking I'm crazy and you could never want me back, but if we did love again god I freaking swear I would love you right but-" I then was cut off from my rambling when he kissed me slowly. Then roughed it up a little bit. Finally we pulled away slowly.

"No buts" he said as we both smiled.

"What were you going to say?

"I love you…still, and always have."

"I love you too and I will never let you go"

He then leaned outside by the door and got a dozen roses from the side. He must have bought them before we got over here.

"I love you," I said with tears of joy.

THE END:)


End file.
